sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Yasmin Carrol
)]] Name: Yasmin “Yaz” Carrol Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School (Denton, New Jersey) Hobbies and Interests: ''' Drawing, photography, music, writing '''Appearance: Yasmin falls under the cute category standing only 4”10’ and weighing 99 pounds. This has the side effect of making her rather skinny as well. She has a fairly pale complexion that makes her long brown hair stand out against her face. Her hair reaches down to her shoulders and her bangs hang over a blue headband that makes them stick out off her face and away from her eyes. Her face itself is fairly straight and her round eyes are a dark shade of blue. She has a small button nose and her mouth is quite small but always seems to be smiling. She tends to wear tight fitting t-shirts and jeans as well as purple and pink Vans and she always wears a black and white bead necklace. On the day of her abduction Yasmin was wearing a tight-fitting white long-sleeved turtleneck top with a black gillet with a fur trim over the top. On her lower half she was wearing black ripped skinny jeans along and her purple and pink Vans. As well as her blue headband and her black and white bead necklace. Biography: Born to Kimberly and Mike Carrol, Yasmin has lived in the same two bedroom house her whole life. It’s not that her parents can’t afford to move with Kimberly being a nurse and Mike being an elementary school teacher, it’s more that they are happy with where they are living. Her nickname of Yaz came when her parents were trying to make her learn her name and she could only say the first three letters. The name has since stuck, with her parents using it and others picking it up when they visited, which has led to it becoming more used then her actual name. Yasmin has a very positive outlook on life and is very happy go lucky once people get to know her. She is shy however and will tend to be quiet around large groups of people or people she doesn’t know. She grew up as an only child so she didn’t have much social interaction with other children. While she only interacted with a handful of other children in Elementary school, her time at the school could be considered happy and uneventful. Her hobby of drawing started at Elementary and she excelled in Art class. After moving to Middle school however Yasmin started to become a victim of bullying, because she was smaller than all of the other girls. While at first this distressed Yasmin since she had never been picked on before, she eventually adapted to it and managed to keep up her happy-go-lucky persona while in public. In private however she became increasingly more depressed and upset, beginning to spend much of her time at home alone in her room either drawing or writing. It didn’t help that she entered puberty later than many of her classmates and as such remained small while they were all growing, which only served to exasperate the bullying. Mike was the first of her parents to realise something was going on with his daughter, and decided that something needed to be done convinced Kimberly to take her to see a councilor who got Yasmin to admit that she was being bullied at school. After her parents went to the school and explained what had been happening the bullying started to decline and Yasmin slowly became much happier in school and at home. Unfortunately the bullying had the side effect of making her lonely at school. This led to her starting to draw and write much more than she used to while she was at home. This was because she didn’t have anything else to do apart from be alone with her negative thoughts, because she wasn’t talking to her parents about being bullied. Her drawings themselves can be considered her way of expressing herself creatively or when she feels words won’t work. This can mostly be attributed to the bullying. The drawing was a way to channel her negative emotions into something that could calm her down while producing something that she enjoyed at the same time. Many people do tend to comment that her drawings are darker than what she would normally take photos of or write about. She hasn’t told anyone why this is though because of her shy nature. When Yasmin first started drawing she wasn’t very good but she has steadily improved over the years through constant practice, watching tutorials on YouTube and taking it as a subject once she reached high school. Her drawings range from landscapes that are changed in some way, like the trees being dead to full portraits of monsters that feature warped dimensions that would make them incredibly tall if they were real. She does sometimes draw lighter pictures though and frequently finds herself drawing a cat she’s started to call Benny if she decides to randomly draw something happy. She assumes this is due to the fact that she likes cats and the idea of having one as a pet. More typically she normally writes if she is in a good mood, the main subjects that appear in her stories are adventures. Upon entering high school she took up Art as a subject without a second thought and this is the subject where she applies herself most. She is also a very competent student in other areas of her education such as English and Math. Her grades are between average and above average, with art being a class she is considered exceptionally good at. Art being the subject she puts the most effort into followed by English. Yasmin is hoping she will be able to go to college when she leaves high school and she is preparing a portfolio of her work for this purpose. She is also planning on using the portfolio in case she needs to become a freelance artist if she does not make it into college. Her interest in photography started when she choose to study the subject and found she had a natural flair for taking photos of landscapes. The thing she enjoys about photography is the fact that a photo captures a moment in time. So she feels more like she is preserving something when she takes a photo of it; whereas she feels more like she’s creating something when she’s drawing. She enjoyed photography enough to turn it into a hobby which she actively pursues outside of school time. She can often be seen with her camera in its bag, so that she can take a picture of anything that she finds interesting. Some of the photos she takes will be kept as photos while she may take others and draw them out by hand, altering them in some way. She enjoys doing this and is determined to get a career in art, since it is a passion she has had for a long time. Although she can be self-deprecating at times about the quality of her work, she is aware that she is in fact a very good artist. Yasmin frequently listens to music when she is engrossed in a piece. The style tends to stay around punk, indie rock and alternative. She says this helps her creativity, she even has specific playlists set up to get her in a specific mood for a piece. Her views on music are that it is a form of art you hear rather than view and she can sometimes find herself longing to be able to play an instrument so that she can produce music. She also frequently visits music stores to pick up new releases or see if there is anything interesting that she might like. In fact one of the things Yasmin wants to do if she becomes a full time artist is design the cover art for albums or be the photographer that takes the picture that is used on the cover. Yasmin’s relationship with her parents is a good one; she can’t remember ever having a fight with either of them. They are both very supportive of her passion for art and bought her a brand new camera for her last birthday, which is considerably better than the one she had been using. As well as paying for half of the cost of a laptop she’d bought the year before so that she could edit pictures better. They also supported her emotionally once they became aware that she was getting bullied. They would frequently check with the school to make sure that the bullying had died down as well as cheering her up if she was in a negative mood. Yasmin enjoys spending time with her parents and Saturday is a traditional movie night where all three of them watch a movie together. Socially Yasmin can be very shy of a person that she has just met and will only say a few words to them because she is unsure of whether they will be kind to her or not. However once she gets past this initial awkward stage of meeting someone she is a very kind and supportive person. She has a small group of friends that she has mostly made through them being in the same classes. She is considered to be very trustworthy by the people she is friends with and while she is not the most active person to interact with in a group she makes an effort to be nice to everyone. Advantages: Her small size means people may underestimate her and allow her to hide in places that others wouldn’t be able to reach, allowing her to escape or avoid potential threats. She also has a high degree of mental toughness after enduring being bullied in middle school. Disadvantages: Yasmin is not very strong so it would be easy for someone to overpower her if she ever ended up in a fight. Her shyness has the potential to make hard for her to talk people out of things or to convince people to work with her. Original Profile: '''Yasmin Carrol (V5) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 04 --- Designated Weapon: A blood stained KABAR combat knife Conclusion Maybe that hiding skill and mental toughness could work out if she chooses to hide and then shiv people from the shadows. Probably not, but I've been surprised before. The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Deamon Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Katarina Konipaski '''Collected Weapons: A blood stained KABAR combat knife (designated weapon, to Daniel Whitten) Allies: 'Daniel Whitten, Brandon Baxter, Maxwell Lombardi '''Enemies: 'Katarina Konipaski '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Yasmin came to in the cabin, where she soon encountered Brandon Baxter, Maxwell Lombardi, and an incapacitated Daniel Whitten. Both Yaz and Daniel seemed to be having more negative reactions to the knockout gas they had been subjected to than Baxter and Maxwell. Baxter took charge of the situation, establishing what everyone's goals and weapons were, and proposed that he and Maxwell venture out to take stock of their surroundings and collect anyone with friendly intentions, leaving Yaz and Daniel to hold down the fort. While Daniel lay around on the floor, trying to recuperate from his migraine, Yaz dragged the furniture to block the cabin's front door, though it took her time and effort due to her lack of physique. They suddenly had a visitor knocking, but Katarina didn't respond to Daniel and Yaz calling out to her and Yaz quickly realized they were in trouble, she told Daniel they might have to move, just as bullets started ripping through the walls and Yaz hit the floor. Eventually the gunfire quieted. They were both fine, but Yaz was pretty sure they could still be in danger and wanted to leave Daniel for a bit to check for somewhere else to hide while they waited for Maxwell and Baxter, Daniel agreed, and Yaz left her stuff to Daniel to protect him. As Yasmin ventured to the edge of the woods, her legs were cut from underneath her by gunfire, courtesy of Katarina hiding nearby. KK emerged from her cover and approached as Yaz scrambled to try and stanch the bleeding, and asked about Daniel. Yaz lied and said that he had run from the cabin after KK's first attack. Katarina offered to spare Yaz if she gave up Daniel's whereabouts, and Yasmin continued to lie, saying that he had gone south and was hiding at the parish. Katarina made as though to leave, giving Yaz a moment to think she might get away, but then KK turned back and fired again to finish her off. As she bled out, Yasmin tried to take solace in the fact that she had hopefully spared Daniel and had actually accomplished something with her life by doing so. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''She did accomplish one thing: being the first person to actually sit still long enough that Ms. Konipaski could kill her. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"It's no use to me. I'm tiny and weak, plus people have guns y'know?(...) Stay safe Daniel."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Yaz, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *TWO TO THE ONE TO THE ONE TO THE THREE, I LIKE GOOD PUSSY AND I LIKE GOOD TREE Pregame: *Fashion Flare *It's An Inky Dinky Doo Da Lunchtime Second Chances V2: *A Pity Sight for the Magpie *I'm Dracula Bitch Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Yasmin "Yaz" Carrol. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters